Miroku goes kErAzY
by Tragically in Love
Summary: Miroku goes crazy from lack of attetion, check out what he says, and what he DOES! ch.5 UP! Finally! Whew... This chapter is called Enter Sessho! and the mutant squirrel! R&R!pleas! this story shall continue AND it might even have a plot! Keyword: might
1. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does and that's why I'm doing this secret ancient dance and saying these ancient words, because they turn you into the person you put into the sacred fire and say their name at the end of the chant. Maybe I shouldn't have used my house as fire wood? O well! On with the chant! Df shd hgs uem dos dn ifn, isj df ksd jw iwen siueb woio djh fpdn yejsdb sjhfeo wiejnw jinds, gs k fd RUMIKO TAKASHI!! Damn, it didn't work!  
  
Miroku goes kErAzY! (crazy) Chapter 1 WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
*just to let you all know Miroku/I say some weird things that don't make sense so I'll translate*  
  
It was another day in the feudal era Inuyasha was walking in front with his eyes closed and his hands in his kimono.  
  
Kagome was riding her bike keeping to her own thoughts.  
  
Shippo was sleeping in her bike basket, dreaming of a world without Inuyasha. *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Miroku and Sango were in back walking, keeping to their thoughts as well. Miroku's thoughts being perverted, Sango's not. She was thinking about Kohaku, her father and her fellow villagers.  
  
Just then Miroku decided to grope her.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" She hit him with her boomerang in his chest, and he flew back ten feet.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh.." He moaned.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even turn around, Kagome simply looked back and sighed, Shippo was so used to the sound of Miroku getting hurt that he kept dozing on.  
  
Miroku had a sudden outburst,  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE PAY NO HEED TO ME?!?!?!?!"  
  
Translation: Why does everyone ignore me?  
  
Then everyone turned to see that his head was bleeding and he had a twisted smile on his face, you couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. *that's kinda hard to imagine*  
  
"From now on you will all entitle I as Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair savvy!!!?!!!?!!!"  
  
Translation: from now on call me Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair, understand!!!?!!!?!!!  
  
"O-Okay." Everyone agreed shakily, except Inuyasha who was still shocked. Miroku didn't really mind him though.  
  
"WITH MY FULL NAME!!!!" Miroku demanded.  
  
"Yes, Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair savvy!"  
  
"DAMN YOU PEOPLE! SAVVY ISN'T PART OF MY NAME!!! It's a term used between scallywags of the mysterious deep blueish vortex that will one day consume the entire ball of subatomic particles!!"  
  
Translation: Damn you people! Savvy isn't part of my name! It's a word that's used between pirates on the sea. The sea that will one day take over the whole world of humans!!  
  
Inuyasha started whispering to Kagome,  
  
"what's he talking about?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"MURMUR THOU NOT YET I NOT SPOT A SPOT!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Translation: Stop whispering until I see a spot..? *it rhymed OK?*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had big sweat drops on their foreheads.  
  
Miroku started speaking again in a cheery voice,  
  
"So, who would like to play Jakenpon with teacups on our heads?"  
  
Everyone was huddled together behind a rock.  
  
"Anybody?"  
  
No movement except some slight quivering.  
  
"GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
Everyone scrambled over to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Two hours later~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's so funny, Sango, I was just thinking the same thing!!" Miroku said still kinda laughing.  
  
"Miroku?.....Sango didn't say anything..she's not even awake." Inuyasha explained to Miroku.  
  
"SHE IS AWAKE AND WE'RE MARRIED AND HAVE FIVE KIDS NAMED FING, FANG, ZING, ZANG, AND ULYSIS!! AAAAAAAAND!!!! SHE HAS THE CUTEST LITTLE FRECKLE ON HER- "  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Miroku's mouth.  
  
"STOP TORCHURING US!!" He yelled, Miroku bit Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"I torchure you, I torchure her too Winnie the pooh Had a 1.5 IQ This subject has nothing to do With what I'm talking about to you But I'm saying it anyway Sango might not marry me one day But I still can eat hay Don't ruin my dream of the evil shoe Or you will be saying boohoo Because I used my Kung-fu Right now you could be asking me "Di shou vu?" (*jap: are you ok?*) but you are too busy staring at me with yours eyes, gold and mine blue My hair is blackish blue Yours is silver or white Which is Not why I gave you a bite. So I tell you now that-whoa!"  
  
Inuyasha picked Miroku up and threw him like he threw Shippo in episode 38 or 39 *I can't remember* when Shippo was trying to persuade Inuyasha to go down the well to Kagome's time but Inuyasha didn't know what to say to Kagome when he got over there so Shippo drew pictures for Kaede and said that there was a cat a dog and a wolf and the wolf got hurt so the cat helped him but the dog got jealous of the wolf because the cat was helping the wolf but the cat let the wolf escape and then the cat got angry at the dog and scratched him then jumped down a well back home. Cat was Kagome Dog was Inuyasha Wolf was Kouga *whew*  
  
Miroku had one last thing to say before he was knocked out cold.  
  
"I desire to be knowest to the squad yet unknowest to those who are like myself yet stare and are fruity.why can't I be a fruitcake, mommy?" He said in a french accent.  
  
Translation: I don't want to be ignored in this group, but I do want to be ignored by gay guys.the rest was readable! 


	2. ahem Sex!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inu! (I don't own inuyasha)  
  
Miroku goes kErAzY (kErAzY = crazy) Chapter 2  
  
"Inuyasha? Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked him when she woke up. (she was sleeping just like Sango.)  
  
Inuyasha thought this was perfect. Miroku was probably MILES away. Sango, Kilala, and Shippo went to go for a LONG soak since Miroku was MILES away.  
  
'Perfect, we're alone!' He thought.  
  
"Miroku is out for a walk, "he said. 'A REALLY long walk' He thought.  
  
"Oh, what about the others?"  
  
"Uh, they wanted to enjoy their time without Miroku."  
  
"Oh, so do you want to go find them?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, "No." He leaned close to her and cupped her face with his hand.  
  
"I want to stay here with you." He said right before kissing her. *Fluffiness*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~to Sango~  
  
"This isn't really fun without Kagome." Sango said in the spring.  
  
Shippo was having a good time in the water with Kilala. Kagome had brought some floaties for him until he could learn to swim, and some water balls.  
  
"Sango, catch!" One of the balls was flying straight towards her head. Sango didn't hear him she was too deep in thought.  
  
"SANGO, LOOK OUT!" Shippo yelled again. She heard him and looked up, seeing the water ball just before it hit her face.  
  
"Um, sorry Sango. I tried to warn you." She took the water ball off her face.  
  
"It's alright , Shippo, I shouldn't have been so deep in thought. I was just thinking this might be more fun with Kagome around." She sighed.  
  
"You know what, Sango? You're right! Let's go get her, I bet she'll love a soak with no Miroku around to peep.  
  
"Alright, Shippo, let's go!"  
  
*dun, Dun, DUN!!* someone in the audience: SHUT UP! You SHUT UP! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S A FAT PIG!!! Anybody ever watch Spirited Away? I liked it!!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~* ~to Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
"Inuyasha....I didn't know..... how you felt....about me." She said in between kisses. *long kisses*  
  
"Now you do." He said quickly then went right back to kissing.  
  
Kagome put her hand into his kimono, and rubbed her hand against his chest. Then she slipped it off him. He slipped his hands under her shirt, and took it off her, while still kissing.  
  
He started kissing her neck and she nibbled his ear, once she did that it felt soooooo good to him he actually started kicking his leg like a dog.  
  
~To Sango~  
  
"Come on Shippo, we're almost there!"  
  
~back to Iy/k~  
  
"That feels so good." Inuyasha managed to say, "It's better than when you rub them."  
  
~To Sango~  
  
"There they ar-AHHHHHHHHHHH! Gomen, gomen gomen!!!" She ran away taking Shippo and Kilala with her.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome were sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo embarresed.  
  
Here it is: There's this person you always yell at in front of your friends, then your friends come over to your house and see you having sex with that person. Not to mention after this little tidbit is done, Sango's dead.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled after she ran.  
  
"Inuyasha, just calm down..we'll figure out something to do."  
  
"The only thing I can think of doing is putting our clothes back on and walking out there."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"THEN WE KILL SANGO AND THAT LITTLE FOX!!!"  
  
Kagome let out a deeper sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
~to Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair ~  
  
"Sango! Dear Sango, you have pleased me so well!"  
  
"Oh, Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair ANYTHING for you."  
  
She started kissing him.  
  
"Sango?" He mumbled.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Since when have you licked my lips?"  
  
"Eeee! Eeee! Eeee!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes.  
  
There was a monkey hovering over him.  
  
"THOU ART NOT SANGO!" He yelled.  
  
The monkey started crying.  
  
"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER CRY!!"  
  
The monkey cried louder.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's okay, you can kiss me."  
  
The monkey leaped on top of him. Miroku managed to mumble something.  
  
"I said you could kiss me, not have sex with me!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Later when Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair gets back~  
  
"Miroku where were you all day?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"MY NAME IS SIR FIGURE SKATER MAN WITH BLACK HOLE IN HAND, A SMALL YET BUBBLY BUTT, A RING ON FLIPPING OFF FINGER, AND POINTY BLACKISH BLUISH HAIR AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!"  
  
"BUT I WAS DEFINITELY NOT BEING HUMPED BY A MONKEY! Who just happened to be a male monkey, BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Is craziness a disease?

Disclaimer: For all you bitches and bastards out there reading this story, I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *blows kisses* oh, yeah and I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Miroku goes kErAzY (crazy) Chapter 3 Is craziness a disease?  
  
~Next Day in a Village~  
  
"Buddha belly, Buddha belly, Buddha belly jiggles Buddha belly jiggles and Buddha belly wiggles!"  
  
Miroku sang as they crossed the village grounds. (in the "Jingle Bell Rock melody")  
  
"You have disgraced our god!!" a villager called out.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!! SIR FINGURE SKATER MAN WITH BLACK HOLE IN HAND, A SMALL YET BUBBLY BUTT, A RING ON FLIPPING OFF FINGER, POINTY BLACKISH BLUISH HAIR WILL SING "BUDDHA BELLY JIGGLES" IF SIR FINGURE SKATER MAN WITH BLACK HOLE IN HAND, A SMALL YET BUBBLY BUTT, A RING ON FLIPPING OFF FINGER, AND POINTY BLACKISH BLUISH HAIR WANTS TO!!"  
  
"Miroku stop yelling at the villagers!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
"Sango stop yelling at Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"INUYASHA, STOP YELLING AT MY WIFE FOR YELLING AT SIR FINGURE SKATER MAN WITH BLACK HOLE IN HAND, A SMALL YET BUBBLY BUTT, A RING ON FLIPPING OFF FINGER, AND POINTY BLACKISH BLUISH HAIR FOR YELLING AT THE VILLAGERS FOR YELLING AT SIR FINGURE SKATER MAN WITH BLACK HOLE IN HAND, A SMALL YET BUBBLY BUTT, A RING ON FLIPPING OFF FINGER, AND POINTY BLACKISH BLUISH HAIR !!" *did that make any sense? Fyi: Miroku is talking about himself as a third person.*  
  
The villagers watched as the gang fought.  
  
"EVERYBODY STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled. Everyone stood still.  
  
"Now I know that Kagome's mad because Inuyasha yelled at Sango for yelling at me for yelling at the villagers for yelling at me. And I know that Inuyasha's mad at Kagome for yelling at him for yelling at Sango for yelling at Sir Figure Skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair for yelling at the villagers for yelling at Sir Figure Skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair. But can't we all just get along?"  
  
"You're right Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair," Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"group hug?"  
  
"GROUP HUG!"  
  
They hugged but it was only Miroku and Inuyasha hugging.  
  
"GROUP KISS?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha fell anime style,  
  
"But Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."  
  
"I see, but me and the wife can wait!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Shippo interrupted this.this akward moment,  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPPENED TO INUYASHA? HE'S ACTING NICE!! AND MIROKU'S TWO TIMING, actually that's not THAT weird BUT STILL!! Kagome is craziness a disease? Because I think Inuyasha has it!"  
  
"THIS HAS GOTTA STOP!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I thought that we were done with yelling?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"MAYBE I WANNA DO MORE YELLING!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Everyone freezes. To the villagers act this is like their favorite soap or something.  
  
"NOW INUYASHA YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"But then who will this leaf marry?" He held up a small green leaf.  
  
"Shippo will!!" She cheered happily.  
  
"CONGRAJULATIONS SHIPPO!" Inuyasha cheered and he handed him the leaf.  
  
"I now pronounce you boy and leaf!" Miroku said since he was the closest thing to a what ever you call them.  
  
"And I pronounce you half dog-demon with gigantic sword and weird miko from future!"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot about Tetsaiga." He took it out of the sheath.  
  
"UGLY PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE LOOK AT MY NOT UGLY SWORD!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and held it up.  
  
"You SUCK!" came voice from the audience.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" He yelled, then all hell broke loose. Inuyasha started.singing.  
  
"I am pretty o so pretty, I am pretty and witty and GAY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! I'M SINGING!!!"  
  
and he continued with ANOTHER song,  
  
"It's just one of those days where you don't wanna wake up, everything is fucked everybody sucks! You don't really know why but you wanna justify ripping someone's head off! No human contact and if you interact you'd like his whole contract! Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker it's just one of those days!  
  
It's all about the he says, she says bullshit! I think you better quit it, or you'll be leaving with a fat lip! It's all about the he says, she says bullshit! I think you better quit it, talking that shit!  
  
It's just one of those days feeling like a freight train, First one through the plane leaves with the blood stain, Damn right I'm a maniac you better watch your back cause I'm fucking up you program!"  
  
"We do not have a program."  
  
"SILENCE!!! KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inuyasha did the Kaze no Kizu.  
  
"oops." He started whistling and walked away, but the walk turned into a frantic run. Followed by Kagome then Miroku then Shippo then Sango then Kilala.  
  
They started another song, this time all together while running,  
  
Inuyasha: Not gonna get us!  
  
Kagome: They're not gonna get us! Not gonna get us!  
  
Miroku: Not gonna get us!  
  
Sango: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Shippo: They're not gonna get us! Not gonna get us!  
  
Inuyasha: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Kagome: Not gonna get us!!  
  
Inuyasha: Starting from here let's make a promise. You and me, let's just be honest, we're gonna run, nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us.  
  
Kagome: Soon there will be laughter and voices, beyond the clouds, over the mountains. We'll run away on roads that are rowdy. Lights from the air field, shining in a fire!  
  
Sango: Nothing can stop us! NOT now I love you! (**she pushed Miroku away**)  
  
Shippo: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Miroku: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Sango: Nothing can stop us! NOT now I love you! (**she pushed Miroku away**) Inuyasha: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Kagome: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Everyone: THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET US!  
  
Miroku: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Shippo: They're not gonna get us!  
  
*running*  
  
Kagome whisperng: not gonna get us.  
  
Sango: Not gonna get us!  
  
Inuyasha: Not gonna get us!  
  
Everyone: NOT GONNA GET US!  
  
Kagome: Get us!!!  
  
Inuyasha: We'll run away to everything simple. Night will come down all by an angel. We brush a hand the crossers are empty. All spirits high, they're not gonna get us.  
  
Kagome: My love for you always forever. Just you and me, all else is nothing. Not going back Not going baby, They don't understand.  
  
Miroku: They don't understand us!!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't understand us!  
  
Sango: Understand us.  
  
Shippo: Understand us.  
  
Kagome: Understand us.  
  
Miroku: Not gonna get us.  
  
Inuyasha: Not gonna get us.  
  
Shippo: Not gonna get us.  
  
Kagome: They're not gonna (**Sango joins in**)get us!!!  
  
Sango: Nothing can stop us! NOT now I love you! (**She pushes Miroku away**)  
  
Miroku: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Shippo: They're not gonnna get us!  
  
Sango: Nothing can stop us! NOT now I love you! (**She pushes Miroku away**)  
  
Miroku: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Shippo: They're not gonnna get us!  
  
Everyone: NOT GONNA GET US!  
  
Miroku: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Everyone: NOT GONNA GET US!  
  
Miroku: They're not gonna get us!  
  
Inuyasha: Not gonna get us!  
  
Shippo: Not gonna get us!  
  
Kagome: Not gonna get us!  
  
Sango: Not gonna get us!  
  
~End Song~*~that song was by TATU, I think u can guess the name of it~  
  
Then they all ran into the sunset to look for another place.  
  
"Kagome, who are 'they'?" Shippo asked.  
  
AN: Whew, that took a lot of energy. And sorry if the lyrics aren't the right ones. I was just listening to the music, and I couldn't make some of the words out correctly. 


	4. ENTIRE CHAPTER! sry it took so long

Miroku goes kErAzY Chapter 4  
  
I don't know what to call this chapter.  
  
A whisper yell is when you yell in a whisper tone like you can't yell because someone is sleeping and you don't want to wake them up but you're mad so you "whisper yell" AKA wyd  
  
And for whoever said that my characters were out of character this was supposed to be a small fic and I was more concentrated on my other fics but NOOOO you all had to review THIS fic!!! Ahem...um..enjoy the story!  
  
ONE MORE THING: thank you wing weaver for the reviews on my other stories and for the ONLY suggestion for this story! I'll try to work it in somehow..  
  
Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome answered back in a whisper, "Scottland?"  
  
"Do you think we over sang too much?"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because we lost our voices!" He whisper yelled. (wyd)  
  
"Well..at least now that we have no voices we can enjoy nature more."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku and Sango enter the campsite that they're in. They decided not to go to another village.**ahem last chap ahem**  
  
"She's right we don't enjoy nature enough." Miroku whispered, then looked at Sango.  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"Sango what will the children think, what was that for?!" He wyd.  
  
"You were thinking perverted thoughts!" She wyd back.  
  
"Well I was just admiring the beautiful bushes behind you, that our invisible children are playing in."  
  
Everyone looked and stared at the bushes. Something was akward, SOMEONE WAS IN THE BUSHES!!  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Inuyasha wyd, standing tall above them.  
  
The person had a strange device in their hand, it was black and had a bright light.  
  
"M-My name's Masaki Hishikawa. I was just filming you"  
  
"FILIMING?!!" He wyd.  
  
"FOR HOW LONG?!"  
  
"Since you were all born. I make a TV show on your lives and missions and stuff."  
  
"WHY?!!"  
  
"It's my job.?"  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
BAM!!  
  
"Inuyasha let the person stay they never bothered you before right?"  
  
"Hmph!" He couldn't "feh" because his head was in the ground.  
  
And so the day went on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~What everyone is doing~  
  
Miroku is sitting in a meditating stance giggling evily. Sango is watching him with disgust. Kagome is probably somewhere in a tree with Inuyasha making out again. Shippo is sitting on the grass staring at his wife and the evil adults. The wife as in that leaf that he got married to.  
  
"Miroku what are you laughing about?"  
  
"Sometime today you will see a surprise not 2 but 3 but not now. Hee hee hee!"  
  
Sango to herself in her mind, 'Maybe I should make a dating video and give myself a chance to get away from this idiot.'  
  
"I'm going to take a walk." She whispered.  
  
"YES YOU MAY THANK YOU FOR ASKING ME WIFEY!" He wyd.  
  
She went out and started looking for the camera person.  
  
Hi-shi! Hee hee hee hi- shi what, w-w-w-w-w what what Hishikawa!!" she wyd. (fyi: that was from "Boy Meets World" the "feeny call" from eric matthews/will friedle.)  
  
"Y-Yes?" they popped out of the bushes.  
  
"I want to make..a dating video!"  
  
*creepy laugh*  
  
The person lifted one eyebrow. (AN: If you haven't figured it out by now you're an idiot, but I don't know if masaki hishikawa is a guy or a girl)  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
"LIGHTS, CAMERA! ...action."  
  
All of a sudden Sango's voice came back to her and she had a really pretty dress on, and yeah you get the point.  
  
"Hey all you hot guys out there, my name's Sango. Please save me from these idiots!! Especially the monk. So if you like slaying demons in the moonlight, having a hot babe by your side and making out every 5 minutes just give me a call."  
  
"Um, cut."  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
Then from the darkness of the forest they heard the most unusual sounds..  
  
"MMMRRFFFFF!!!!!"  
  
there it was.  
  
"MMMRRR!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!?!?!?!?!??! *EAR PIERCING SCREAM* Sango shieked.  
  
"MMMMMMM!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha came in with their lips stuck together.  
  
"mmmmmfmmrdf!!!"  
  
"Oh it's just you two! Hey hi how are ya, fine?"  
  
"mmrffffmmmrmrrr!!"  
  
"Miroku put crazy glue in Kagome's chapstick and since you two were making out in an oak tree your lips got stuck together?"  
  
They looked at each other in amazement as in, "How the Hell did she know what we said?" Then back at Sango and nodded.  
  
"Mmmhmm, I see..." She put her hand on her chin as if she thinking really hard.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
"MRRRRFFFFFFF!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome 'mrfed' together.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry you two. I got side tracked and started thinking about all the words that rhyme with bob."  
  
*anime fall*  
  
"So far I've gotten: blob, cotton swab, glob, shish kebab, snob, and thingamabob! *smile*"  
  
(I got side tracked today at this glasses store and I started laughing hysterically because 'wow' and 'bob' both have an 'o' in the middle.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!! ISN'T THAT HILARIOUS!??!?!!? BOB, WOW?!!!! WHO'DA THOUGHT??)  
  
"MRRFF??!!"  
  
"oh eheh heh yea..MIROKU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He was there in a flash  
  
"Yes, my beautiful Sango, life form of my affection, bearer of my invisible children?"  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR BEAUTIFUL SANGO, LIFE FORM OF YOUR AFFECTION OR BEARER OF YOUR INVISABLE CHILDREN!!!! And you need to apologize to Inuyasha and Kagome.and un-stick them."  
  
"*sigh* ok fine...BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO DO THIS!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
He ran over to Kagome and reached down her shirt.  
  
"MRRRRRFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhhh!!! The trees are alive they can hear you..DAMMIT KAGOME WHERE THE HELL IS THE JEWEL?!!?!?!?!?!?! DID YOU HIDE IT IN YOUR BRA??!!!!.......*more searching*.........oh it was on the out side of the shirt.who'd a thought?"  
  
*WHAM!!!!* from inu  
  
*WHAM!!!!* from kag  
  
*WHAM!!!!* from sango  
  
*wham.* from shippo's wife  
  
"Owie.BUT I STILL HAVE THE JEWEL!!!!!!!! GO AHEAD AND TRY TO HIT ME WITH YOUR BOOMERRANG SANGO I DARE YA!!!!!!"  
  
*SWISH*  
  
He jumped..and landed on top of the boomerang, he maneuvered in so that it would just keep going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going... JUST LIKE THAT PINK ENERGIZER BUNNY, YA KNO THE ONE WITH THAT DRUM?  
  
"PASTA DA BLISTER!!!" he yelled back.  
  
"You know in some weird freakish way he looks just like Mary Poppins." Sango said looking up at him, Inu and Kag nodded.  
  
Then...he fell off into a tree..(smooth.very smooth)  
  
"Should we go help him?"  
  
They shook their heads,  
  
"Ok.ANYONE FOR TANGOING?!"  
  
END CHAPPIE  
  
Well I finally got something done now I'll start on chapter 5, oh shit this is going to take weeks!!! Or is it?? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-oh I'm sorry I said a large whopper with onion rings and a pepsi, thanx..HEY WAIT THESE ARE FRENCH FRIES I CLEARLY STATED THAT I WANTED ONION RINGS!!!!!!!! ..thank you -- HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	5. Enter Sessho and the mutant squirrel

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own them but I will, I will, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh,......today is going to be fun...isn't it Fredrick?  
  
Fredrick:....... Me: u r totally right!!!! I SHOULD make a platypus circus!!!!!! I better get started right away!!!  
  
Yes, I decided to continue on!!! Run Ann RUN!! No wait, Type Ann TYPE!! But one itsy bitsy problem...I didn't get the reviews in my mail like I usually do...? So I'll just go to my own site and click on the reviews for mgk! No worries be happy!!  
  
Miroku goes kErAzY  
  
Chapter um wait I kno this I kno this...I DON'T KNOW THIS!!! But I think its 5... or 6 Enter Sessho and the mutant squirrel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here we meet again ooooooo I love this part!!!! Now it's over cuz we met....on with the story... Fredrick?...*curtain goes up*  
  
We're in the jungle/forest.....again-where we find the pervertest mammal of all the mammals, it's called the Sir Figure skater man with black hole in hand, a small yet bubbly butt, a ring on flipping off finger, and pointy blackish bluish hair, perfect for the ladies if he wasn't so perverted.  
  
"Owie, that hurt...INVISABLE MONKEY!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Miroku runs away from the "invisible" monkey....then he trips on his staff and falls on a rock, knocked unconscious. He's so graceful.  
  
Then a dark figure comes from the shadows of the forest...WHAT THE HELL ARE U DARK FIGURE?!!?!??!?!?!?!! HAVE YOU COME TO BITE OUR HEADS OFF?!?!?!?!?!??!!! WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?!?!??!?!?!?! Was it when I ate that burrito? Cuz right now I'm not feeling so-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Oh, it's a squirrel, nothing to fear people it's just a squirrel...an adorable innocent little squirrel. Yes you are, yes you are!!! Yes you are, yes you ar-  
  
Squirrel: ROAR!!!!  
  
EN'T!!! AREN'T!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S A MUTANT MAN EATING SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*SQUISH*  
  
ewwwwwww.....it's DEAD.  
  
By SESSHOMARU!!!!!  
  
Now we're gettin to da juicy stuff!  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru isn't that the monk that is traveling with your half- brother Inuyasha?" Jaken asks as they come into the clearing.  
  
"He doesn't look good. Can we help him Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.  
  
Sesshomaru stares at Miroku with that poker-face that he's always wearing, and out of pity decides to take him back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah, Un." He picks him up. "Take this back to Inuyasha."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(he's awake...* depressed sigh*)  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru says, obviously agitated.  
  
"You forgot my staff."  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
(Oh look he's unconscious, how did that happen? Fredrick:..... You're right Fredrick must've been aliens.)  
  
"As I said, take this back to Inuyasha." He repeated.  
  
Ah and Un were about to take off when,  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"Rin is worried for the monk, may Rin go with him to make sure he is ok?"  
  
"Fine. Jaken please escort Rin, find me when your work is done."  
  
Rin and Jaken got on Ah and Un and rode off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was running backwards around a tree, Inuyasha was in the tree watching Kagome run around it, occasionally turning to see her better. Sango and Shippo were staring at Shippo's wife, simply amazed by it.  
  
*Flashback (I love these!)*  
  
"Ok, I think you two should be separated." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "no" and Kagome the opposite.  
  
"Well, Kagome is my best friend, so I guess I should...ASK SHIPPO!!!!......... 'S WIFE!!!!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
She grabbed the leaf from Shippo's kimono and started talking to it. She held it close to her ear as she said,  
  
"Yes....yes....uh huh.....mmmhm...yup...OOOOOOOK, THANK YOU!"  
  
She took it down from her ear and announced,  
  
"Everybody I have an announcement to make!!! (no kiddin?!) Good news and bad news! Good news is, she told me to separate you two! *points to Keg and in* the bad news is...she is a HE!" (Amazing what plastic surgery can do these days!!)  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Ok, hold still." She took her boomerang and  
  
*SWISH!!!!!*  
  
The boomerang missed them and Sango started counting.....  
  
"5!!!!!!!"  
  
*CATCH!!*  
  
"Here's my anti-crazy glue!!"  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
"I love throwing my boomerang..."  
  
She puts some on the anti on them....  
  
*End Flashback(It's over?!?! ALREADY?! I WAS JUST GETTING INTO IT!)*  
  
As I was saying before the wonderful flashback.  
  
"So do you think it'll be ok if I'm married to her-er,him?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"Mew!" Kilala mewed.  
  
"You're probably right Kilala! I mean they don't make that law until 2004 so I think it'll be ok for about 1504 more years. What do you think Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was deep in thought about how firm Inuyasha's butt was and how luscious his lips were. I guess fighting demons and stuff really did pay off, it gets your buns firm!! But why such soft lips? Was it because the punches he got left his face soft??  
  
"Kagome!!!" Sango and Shippo yelled together.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We've been yelling at you for the past 5 minutes!" Sango said.  
  
"Come here, Kagome! You've got some splainin' to do!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
As Kagome, Sango, and Shippo talked Inuyasha took the time to notice Kagome's butt. (Here we go again...) Miroku was over confident, his butt wasn't as bubbly as Kagome's. But Kagome's wasn't big like Sango's it was smaller, not a whole lot smaller but you could tell the difference. As for Shippo, his butt had to be the sma- what's that?  
  
'I smell something...and it doesn't smell good...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Chipmunks!!" he called to the slightly smaller gang. They turned their heads interestedly looking at him.  
  
"I smell something...and it's not good..." (I knew that I shouldn't have eaten that burrito!!!)  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"You're a smart two-tailed fire cat demon Kilala!! It DOES smell like frogs!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There they are master Jaken! Do you see them?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Rin."  
  
Ah and Un flew down to them, nearing knocking Inuyasha off the tree.  
  
"We are here in peace...show us your leader!" Inuyasha said in a weird voice  
  
For a minute they just stared at him.  
  
"That's the way to use your eyes!!" Kagome yelled from behind him.  
  
"Are you Santa?!?!? DID YOU BRING ME GIFTS?!?!?!?!?....HEY, aren't you supposed to have a big bowl of jelly, too?" Sango yelled.  
  
Ah and Un walked over and dumped Miroku in front of her.  
  
"HEY! This is a stinky present! Did you feed him burritos?...and where's my jelly?"  
  
Rin began whispering to Jaken whilst Sango complained to the "Santa Claus", "Master Jaken, I feel a sensation in the air, and it's telling me to do the Macarena."  
  
Jaken started whispering back "That's nonsense Rin! Get those unusual thoughts out of your head! It's clearly telling us to the Cha Cha slide!"  
  
"I hear what you're saying, frog man! But it's telling us to do a Hawaiian dance! Turn up the radio Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to Jaken and Kagome. Kagome kicks a tree and amazingly music comes out of it. They start dancing like Hawaiians and ALL over Miroku.  
  
4g4grg rgg420l,mu9 !fegfrgy678ul89;8kp4relr@33tw1effer@DEerR#$E#$%V^TQr43 efT34trfdfewfk89808$43fc  
  
I um got bored ....^.... So tell me what u think and I'll post again soon! I think this is 5 pages long! And I got an Inuyasha shirt....i'm a babbling idiot...maybe I should change my pen name to that....? 


End file.
